


Can't stop the pain

by Slashaddict96



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Cheryl Blossom Friendship, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Past Rape/Non-con, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Archie finally decides to leave after dealing with nonstop abuse





	Can't stop the pain

_Archie has been dealing with these monsters his whole life not fake monsters from the movies but the real-life ones who show they're true faces,_

_It all started after his mother left his father began taking it out on him with slaps beatings this year he even got him admitted to the hospital after hitting him in the eye with a baseball bat child services were called but Archie denied all the accusations last year Archie acted out by getting involved with his old teacher ms grundy which he really regrets she used and abused him for too long and it took a toll on Archie he didn't wanna go on anymore,_

_But thankfully his best friend Jughead called the police and she was taken away Archie still has nightmares about her touching him and when he wouldn't do anything to her she would threaten him or hit him_

_Archie kept replaying all this in his head while cleaning his busted lip in Jughead's mirror he's glad he finally left glad he can finally move on glad he finally stood up for himself like his and Cheryl's therapist kept telling him to do Cheryl became good friends with Archie after he saved her from the frozen lake the school thought it was weird how Cheryl suddenly joined his group of friends but he didn't care,_

_Archie and jug have been trying to start a relationship for a little while now but it's really hard too with his past following him he doesn't wanna string juggie along so they keep it low key_

_Him and Ronnie remained friends after breaking up she and Reggie make a better pair anyways Archie thought,_

_After being finally done patching up the blood and scars Archie takes a look in the mirror and smiles nothing was good but it will be he thought_

 


End file.
